


La Flèche Maudite

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Other, Second Chance, Violence, time-travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: C'était fini. Ils avaient vaincu Garon. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui allait se produire. Au drame qui allait les frapper. (Fic en Collaboration avec Adriane 1103)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Auteurs: Dragonna et Adriane1103
> 
> Genres: Drame, AU
> 
> Couple: LeoxKamui
> 
> Personnages: Famille Nohrienne, Famille Hoshidienne
> 
> Monde: Conquête

«On l'a battu, c'est fini»... souffla Corrin exténuée de son combat contre le monstre qu'était devenu le roi de Nohr. «Je souhaites que je puisse avoir connu le vrai Garon. Reposes en paix. Père.»

Même si ce nom sonnait amer dans sa bouche, tandis que son esprit lui projetait l'image de Sumeragi mourant sous une pluie de flèche, la protégeant de son corps. Comme si son esprit lui susurrait qu'elle restait une traîtresse à l'homme mort pour elle. Elle ne sentit pas les étincelles qui entourèrent la garde de Yato pendant quelques instants.

Léo vint la soutenir, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle était complètement épuisée, autant mentalement que physiquement et sentir son mari auprès d'elle lui faisait énormément de bien. Cela apaisait la douleur de son cœur. Cela atténuait les images violences de son esprit.

_Les kistunes morts._

_Les larmes de Sakura qui lui disait qu'elle voulait juste l'aimer._

_Les hurlements des hoshidians blessés qui mourraient sous la hache de Hans._

_Les hurlement de sa petites sœur qui implorait la pitié pour ces pauvres êtres._

_Son regard détruit quand elle n'avait rien fait._

_Les sanglots de Takumi qui lui demandait ''pourquoi'' et qui criait «nous aurions pu être une famille!» preuve que malgré toutes ses actions, malgré tous ce qu'il avait dit, il voulait l'aimer, il la voulait comme sœur._

_Takumi qui se jetait du mur. Préférant la mort au déshonneur. La mort à la capture._

_Hinoka qui la regardait comme si elle était une étrangère «pourquoi me suis-je battu toutes ces années?»_

_Ryoma qui se tuait, enfonçant son arme divine dans son ventre après une dernier doux sourire._

Elle prit la main du blond et la serra. Chassant la douleur qui tordait son cœur. Rien ne pourrait rattraper ce qu'elle avait fait. Hinoka et Sakura ne lui pardonneraient jamais la mort de leurs frères. Elle ne reviendrait jamais ici, à Hoshido. Ce n'était plus sa maison, ça ne serait plus jamais sa maison. Elle avait détruit sa famille, la famille qui avait voulu la retrouver, qui était prête à l'accueillir et à l'aimer.

Au moins, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait son autre famille. Elle avait Azura, elle avait Xander, Camilla, Élise. Elle avait l'homme qu'elle aimait, Léo, et elle avait ses enfants, Forrest et Kana.

Le jeune troubadour prit l'autre main de sa main, sentant son chagrin, mais s'abstenant de dire quoique ce soit, sachant d'instinct que ça ne servirait à rien. Kana sourit à sa mère, dont il était si fier. Elle était si forte, si courageuse.

Kamui sourit faiblement à son enfant, puis leva les yeux sur le trône de Hoshido. Le siège dorée était tâché de sang et d'un liquide noirâtre. Comme souillé à jamais par le mal. Même si il retrouvait sa brillance, elle n'oublierait jamais ce qui s'était passé quand Garon s'y était assit.

Mais elle se rappelait aussi sa mère, trois ans plus tôt, qui lui demandait de s'y asseoir. Sa voix douce qui expliquait que, peut-être, un sort de Garon bloquait sa mémoire d'elle, de sa famille.

_Cela était vraiment le cas. D'après Azura le sort s'était brisé quand elle s'était transformé, quand le chant l'avait ramené à la raison._

Elle se demanda ce qui allait apparaître si elle s'y assaillait maintenant. D'autres souvenirs réprimés? Ou le trône allait-il révéler le monstre qu'elle était devenue?

«Bien» continua-t-elle baissant la tête, ne pouvant plus regarder le trône doré, «sortons d'ici. Et annonçons la fin de la guerre. Libérons les prisonniers hoshidians et quittons le territoire.

\- Nous...

\- Nous ne garderons aucune terre Xander, nous avons fait assez de mal à Hoshido.»

 _Et tout ça pour quoi?_ Siffla une petite voix cruelle dans son esprit. _Juste pour que tu montres à ta famille quel créature se cachait derrière leur père. Crois-tu que tes sœurs de sang se satisferont d'une telle excuse? D'un simple ''c'était pour le bien de nos pays?''. Tu as tué tes frères!_ Elle chassa cette voix qu'elle détestait déjà. Et sentit un froid passer entre ses jambes. Elle remarqua alors une brume épaisse, violette, qui se rependait au sol, serpentant entre leurs jambes.

«Que?»

Azura pâlit «Prenez garde!»

Kamui ne posa pas de question, et se saisit de la garde de Yato. Mais l'épée lui sembla étrangement plus lourde, la poignée plus chaude. Ses instincts de dragon se déployèrent.

Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa.

Xander allait parler quand Kamui sentit quelque chose. Elle poussa durement Léo, l'écartant d'elle assez pour voir entre elle et le visage de son époux une flèche, de lumière bleuté mêlée de brume violacée, passer et se planter dans les piliers juste derrière elle. La pierre de la colonne se fissura et éclata, laissant un trou béant.

La princesse se tourna vers la porte, comme toutes les personnes présentes. Elle sentit son sang se glacer quand elle vit qui était l'archer qui venait de tirer, même si elle le savait, même si elle l'avait comprit en voyant la flèche de lumière.

_Takumi._

Mais était-ce bien lui? Cette brume violette qui l'entourait, ses mains qui tremblaient en tenant l'arc. Ses cheveux détachés qui tombaient comme un voile dans son dos, anormalement ternes. Ses yeux qui, à l'origine d'une tendre couleur caramel, était désormais de la couleur du sang.

_Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible!_

«Takumi» commença-t-elle hésitante. Elle fit un pas en avant mais Azura lui saisit le poignet, la retenant.

Kamui tenta «Takumi. C'est terminé. Garon est mort. La guerre est finie. Nous n'avons plus de raison de nous battre.»

_Avait-elle conscience de ce qu'elle disait?_

Il releva les yeux, ses pupilles carmin reflétant rage et folie, des ombres formant une grimace mortuaire sur sa peau anormalement pâle.

«Kamui, Takumi est...» Commença Azura.

Mais elle ne put achever sa phrase. «Rien n'est terminé, tu as trahi ta famille ! _**Rien**_ n'est fini !» Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creusées. «Tes mains sont tâchées de sang.» Sa phrase se brisa dans un sanglot. Il arma de nouveau son arc et lui tira dessus, elle dévia la flèche avec l'aide de Yato, mais elle sentie que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son arme. Des étincelles rouges parcouraient la lame dont la lueur semblait diminuer, perdant son aura pourpre. Elle était anormalement lourde et la main qui tenait la garde sentait une brutale chaleur dans sa paume.

La brume semblait enfler. La froideur de la pièce augmenta, glaçant chaque personne présente.

«Takumi, mon frère...

\- T...Ton frère?» Cracha l'archer. «Tu n'es pas ma sœur. Kamui est morte en même temps que mon père. Ma sœur est morte depuis des années. Tu n'es qu'un parasite dans son corps.» Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient désormais rouges comme le sang.

«Ta...

\- Kamui.» S'écria la chanteuse en voulant la retenir. Mais une flèche rasa la joue de celle au cheveux bleus, ouvrant une plaie qui se mit à saigner abondement.

«Si tu continue à te mêler de ça traîtresse, la prochaine sera dans ta gorge.» cracha le prince, ses doigts crispés sur l'arc qui était bien plus terne qu'avant.

«Takumi.» Reprit Kamui en s'avançant, comme si elle approchait un animal sauvage. «S'il te paît, il est inutile de continuer à nous battre. Faisons la paix. Le pire est derrière nous. Nous avons tous assez souffert.»

Un horrible son s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme, le mélange d'un sanglot et d'un rire sec et âpre. « _ **Nous?**_ » Ses yeux brillèrent d'une folie qui glaça Kamui « _ **Nous**_ avons souffert?» De nouveau ce rire affreux «Pauvre petite princesse gâtée, elle a souffert la pauvre chérie.» Une flèche plus noire que bleue ou violette commença à se former entre ses doigts. Quelque chose brilla au niveau de ses lèvre. _Un croc_?. Sa voix perdit quelque octave, devenant sourde. «Pauvre nohirans, ils ont tellement souffert à tuer des gens, à ne pas tenir leurs promesses...ils vont tellement souffrir à exiger des prix ridicules pour une montagne de nourriture.»

Il releva les yeux vers elle, l'écrasant d'un regard chargé de mépris et de haine. «Quand as-tu réellement souffert dans toute cette histoire?

\- Je...

\- Ton ordure de roi nohrian a tué NOTRE père. TON vrai père. Et t'as ENLEVE. Il t'as enfermé et conditionné à être le petit chien de Nohr. La pute de Nohr même.»

Elle recula. Frappé par la violence de ces mots.

_Takumi. Que t'est-il arrivé?_

«Je ne vous permet pas prince Takumi.» S'écria Xander, s'avançant. «Votre douleur ne vous permet pas de...»

La flèche le frappa à la jambe, détruisant son armure et fracassant son genoux. La douleur le fit s'écrouler. Élise allait se précipiter vers lui, comme Forrest. Mais une nouvelle flèche apparut entre les mains de l'archer, les obligeant à rester immobile.

«Vous n'avez pas le droit à la parole.» Il se tourna vers Kamui. «Dis moi petit princesse. Qu'as-tu perdu?» fit-il, mettant tout son mépris dans ces mots «Nous...nous avons perdu Mère. Orochi. Reina. Hinata. Oboro. Saizo. Ryoma.» Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues «Tous morts, à cause de toi.» Sa voix trembla, comme ses mains qui tenait l'arc «Sakura est prisonnière. Tu lui a fait tellement de mal...elle voulait juste apprendre à te connaître, à t'aimer. Mais toi..»

Et puis tout à coup la rage remplaça le chagrin.

Kamui recula. _Ce n'était pas son frère. C'était son corps, sa voix...mais..._

«Quand as-tu perdu quelqu'un que tu aimais ? Que tu chérissais ?» siffla ce Takumi de l'ombre en réarment sont arc divin.

Azura se releva «Kamui, occupes le pour que je...»

L'archer hurla «Je vais te faire comprendre ce que c'est! Tu vas souffrir autant que nous avons souffert. Tu vas pleurer autant que Hinoka et Sakura ont pleuré. Tu vas subir ce que mère a subit à cause de ton immonde ''père'', puisque tu considère l'ancien roi de Nohr, comme tel.»

Une aura rougeâtre l'entoura, ses pupilles s'affinèrent. Deux ailes parcheminés sortirent de son dos, se déployant, exposant leurs couleurs blanche argentée (en tel contraste avec les couleurs sombres qui entouraient le prince) Kamui se crispa en reconnaissant un sort qu'elle utilisait grâce à son sang de dragon. _Croc de dragon, version archer._ La flèche fut décochée. Noire comme l'encre. Entourée d'une lueur violette sordide. Aussi rapide que le vent. Impossible à arrêter ou à suivre des yeux.

Corrin souleva Yato pour se protéger une nouvelle fois, mais en une fraction de secondes, elle comprit que la flèche ne filait pas vers elle. Elle siffla à son oreille en lui écorchant la joue.

_Po...il ne m'a pas raté._

_Il...ne me visait pas._

Elle l'entendit se planter avant de comprendre. Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle du trône glacial. Un cri retentit sur sa gauche, la voix d'Élise.

Kamui se retourna et vit l'horreur. Le sang coulait sur le sol. Le sang de son fils.

Kana lâcha son épée pour se tenir le ventre ou la flèche noire mêlée de violet s'était fichée avant de disparaître. Son armure avait été fracassée, sa peau avait brûlée quand le projectile mortel avait touché la chair. Et la flèche ayant disparue rien ne stoppait l'hémorragie.

«KANA!»

Elle se précipita, rattrapant l'enfant qui s'effondrait. «Mon chéri! Mon trésor.» La pâleur de son fils montrait la vitesse à laquelle il perdait son sang, qui se rependait telle une flaque au sol.

«Ma...» Il toussa, ses lèvres bleuissant.

Forrest se précipita mais une flèche noire siffla, le fauchant en lui transperçant la jambe, le faisant tomber brutalement au sol, dans la flaque de sang laissé par son grand-père.

Élise brûlait de s'élancer mais Azura la retint, certaine que Takumi ne raterait pas la jeune fille.

_Mais c'était trop tard._

La flèche était mortelle. Avait fait trop de dégâts, même la magie n'aurait rien pu faire. Le hurlement de désespoir de Kamui résonna dans la pièce, l'être qui parasitait le corps de Takumi eut un ricanement qui se changea en un éclat de rire tordu, maniaque.

Azura sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. C'était le corps de Takumi, sa voix, ses pouvoirs...mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était son cadavre, contrôlée par une entité qui avait détruit sa vie, alimentée jusqu'au pire par ses émotions négatives.

Le vrai Takumi n'aurait jamais tué Kana.

Le vrai Takumi aurait attaqué Kamui ou Xander.

_Le vrai Takumi n'était pas..._

_Takumi était mort..._

Camilla hurla, tombant à genoux. Élise fondit en larmes. Xander était blanc comme un linge, horrifié. Léo était pétrifié, incapable de réagir, de croire en ce qu'il voyait.

Ce qui semblait être Takumi aboya de rire «Et voilà ! Ça c'est pour ma mère! Je l'ai perdu à cause de toi, alors je t'ai prit ton fils.» Un sourire mauvais, dévoilant de nouveau les crocs blancs, ourla ses lèvres sanguines «Qui va mourir pour Ryoma maintenant? Peut-être l'autre?»

Léo sortit de son état de choc, et prit son grimoire «Tu vas payer!

\- Ho donc vous pouvez envahir mon pays et tuer ma famille mais quand c'est moi qui le fait, ça ne va plus?» Railla l'argenté, dirigeant sa nouvelle flèche sur le sorcier qui préparait une attaque. Les lianes jaillirent du sol, conséquences de la magie du blond mais Takumi semblait insaisissable, et tira une flèche qui se planta dans l'épaule de Léo.

«A l'autre maintenant! Pour RYOMA!»

Kamui déglutit «Attends!» Hurla-t-elle, le cœur en miettes. _Non, pas encore, ne me prenez pas plus d'enfant. Ne me prenez pas mon autre fils_. «TAKUMI»

L'être se figea, se tournant lentement vers elle, ses yeux rouges, emplis d'une folie inhumaine brillèrent.

Elle se leva, son armure et sa cape tâchée du sang de son fils. «Takumi» répéta-t-elle, d'une voix plus maîtrisée. «Je t'en prie.»

Azura voulut intervenir «Kamui, ce n'est pas Taku...»

Mais sa cousine leva une main, puisant pour la première fois dans sa magie de dragonne pour créer une barrière. «Je sais.» Elle jeta Yato au sol, l'épée ayant perdu l'aura obtenu suite à la force de Siegfried transférée à sa lame. La lame légendaire était redevenue tel qu'elle était avant de la choisir.

_J'ai fait le mauvais choix._

«Takumi, je sais que ton esprit, ce qui reste de toi, m'entends toujours.»

Il siffla et une flèche passa tout près d'elle. Elle avança encore. Jouant avec la mort, ne voyant que le patin qui avait été son petit frère. Un jeune homme brisé qui avait pleuré en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne les avait pas choisi, avant de se tuer.

_Il est mort à cause de moi...à cause de moi._

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, voulant chasser de son esprit le souvenir de Takumi se laissant tomber dans le vide.

Elle entendit les supplications de Léo, plus forte que celles des autres, la suppliant de se battre une dernière fois, frappant contre sa barrière dans l'espoir de la briser. Elle entendait les pleurs de Forrest.

Mais elle devait réparer sa faute. Sauver l'âme brisée et maudite de son petit frère.

Qui était dans cet état par sa faute.

Tout était de sa faute.

«Takumi.» Répéta-t-elle. «Je sais que le vrai toi m'entends.»

Il la fixa, ses yeux emplis de haine mais la flèche ne partit pas...

Elle déclara «Mon frère, je t'ai fait du mal. Tellement de mal.»

Elle se demandait s'il l'entendait toujours, si ce qui restait de lui l'entendait encore ou si ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre utilisée comme une marionnette par celui qui avait également possédé Garon.

_Si j'avais choisi Hoshido, aurais-je pu te sauver, te protéger?_

_M'aurais-tu aimé comme tu semblais tant aimé Sakura et Hinoka?_

Une autre la frôla au flanc, coupant l'armure comme du beurre. «Tais-toi» Hurla le spectre, ou plutôt le cadavre possédé. «Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler frère» un sanglot brisa sa gorge, comme pour dénier sa rage destructrice. «JE VAIS TE TUER.»

Elle avança encore, écartant les bras comme pour s'offrir comme cible «Quelle sœur suis-je pour t'avoir traité ainsi.? Jusqu'à ce que tu choisisses de te tuer.»

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, voulant chasser de son esprit le souvenir de Takumi se laissant tomber dans le vide.

Elle entendit sa famille qui murmurait derrière elle, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas, excepté Azura.

«Takumi.» Répéta-t-elle. «Je sais que le vrai toi est toujours là, quelque part.»

Sa respiration était devenu sifflante. «SILENCE» Ses larmes redevenait de la couleur de l'eau, perdant leur teinte sanguine.

«Je ne mérite pas Yato, je ne suis pas une héroïne. J'ai fait des erreurs. Je vous ai fait du mal.»

La flèche frôla son cou cette fois. La douleur de ses plaies était atroce mais elle avança encore, ignorant les cris de sa famille, de son mari, de son fils survivant. Elle ne les écoutait pas, craignant de perdre sa détermination et son courage.

«Je n'aurais pas du tourner le dos à Hoshido, vous ne méritiez pas ça. J'aurais du fuir, fuir très loin. Au lieu de ça, je vous ai fait souffrir. J'ai fait souffrir tellement de gens. Par mon égoïsme. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous faire ça.» Ses yeux la piquèrent, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

_J'aurais du tuer Garon._

_Au lieu de ça, j'ai voulu prouver à ma famille ce qu'il était devenu._

_Kana ne serait pas mort si...Takumi n'avait pas été possédé._

_Et Takumi n'aurait pas été possédé si je ne l'avais pas blessé._

«Tu es mort à cause de moi. Le vrai Takumi n'aurait pas tué mon fils. Le vrai Takumi voulait...»

Un nouveau sanglot secoua l'archer. Ce qui restait de son âme dans le monde terrestre se dégageant du cocon de haine. Son âme dans l'autre-monde se recroquevilla, brisée par ses actes. Sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Kamui était proche, à une parfaite distance pour être frappée. Elle tendit la main «Takumi.

\- TAIS-TOI.

\- Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un...

\- JE T'AI DIS DE TE TAIRE!

\- Tue-moi. Si cela peut apaiser ton âme, te permettre de reposer en paix...alors ainsi soit-il. Si je peux racheter le mal que je vous ai fait...même si ma mort ne les ramènera pas.

\- TAIS-TOI. TAIS-TOI. TOUT EST ARRIVE A CAUSE DE TOI. TU AURAIS DU MOURIR AVEC PÈRE!»

La flèche d'une noirceur violacée la frappa en pleine poitrine, la projetant en arrière avec une force terrible. Elle ne sentit même pas la douleur.

_**Et tout devint noir.** _

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'était sa chambre. Dans le château d'Hoshido. La pièce était emplit de lumière, les objets semblaient en parfait état. Elle se leva. Elle voyait les dessins au sol et sur les murs, les poupées et les peluches un peu partout. Les piles de livres. Comme si elle était partie la veille. Comme si la petite fille qu'elle était...allait franchir cette porte pour jouer.

_Que se passait-il?_

_Elle était...dans l'autre monde?_

Elle baissa les yeux. Rien. Son torse était dénué de marques. Rien ne montrait qu'elle avait reçu une flèche en plein cœur. Rien ne montrait qu'elle avait été touchée à mort.

_Que se passait-il?_

«Kamui ma chérie.» fit une voix derrière elle. Une voix connue, familière qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps. Elle se retourna, faisant face à sa mère, qui la fixait avec une telle tristesse. «Ma pauvre petite fille.

\- Maman.»

Elle s'avança. Voulant se jeter dans ses bras mais s'arrêta. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Les hurlements de désespoir de Takumi (ou quoique ce soit qui avait prit sa place) résonnaient dans son esprit. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux.

«Pardon.»

La défunte reine la fixa, l'air triste «J'avais prévu ma mort Kamui. Je t'ai sauvé, c'est tout ce qui compte.»

Elle regarda autour d'elle «Pour ce que j'ai fait à tes autres enfants...

\- Kamui...

\- Je suis morte?

\- Presque.» Sa mère détourna les yeux, l'air triste. «C'était trop tard pour sauver ton pauvre frère. Il était déjà mort.» Une larme roula sur sa joue. «Pauvre Takumi»

 _Elle avait échoué._ L'archer ne pourrait jamais reposer en paix. Il allait tuer le reste de sa famille, et allait errer pour toujours. Un sanglot la secoua «Il n'y a rien à faire?»

La reine Mikoto lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Jusqu'à un jardin entouré de cerisiers en fleurs. «Tu ne peux retourner. Ta blessure est trop grave.»

_Alors c'était fini._

_Ça ne finissait comme ça._

«Il y a une solution.

\- Laquelle?

\- Retourner où le drame a commencé.» Le regard de Mikoto s'adoucit «C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi avec ce qui me reste de pouvoir.»

_Retourner là où le drame a commencé?_

«Mère, que voulez-vous dire?» balbutia-t-elle.

La brune la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, une lueur entoura la jeune fille. Avant de disparaître dans une éclat de lumière, elle crut distinguer Ryoma et Takumi qui la fixaient depuis l'autre bout de la clairière. Le plus vieux souriait, de son sourire tendre et doux. L'archer la fixait, puis leva la main, pour la saluer, incapable de croiser son regard, le fujin yumi brillant dans sa main.

_Alors il était bien..._

* * *

Kamui revint à la réalité. L'air lui fouettait le visage. Elle cligna des yeux. _Elle avait eu une absence ou quoi?_ Elle sursauta en entendant une voix à sa droite. Une voix forte, mais qui était également rassurante «Prends garde ma sœur, ce nohrian te manipules! N'oublie pas que son père t'as kidnappé et séquestré des années.»

_Pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de pleurer?_

_Ryoma._

Ses longs cheveux, son regard doux tandis qu'il tendait la main vers elle. Il l'aimait, aucun doute la dessus, il la protégerait et l'accueillerait comme un membre à part entière de la famille.

«Nee-san?» Fit une petite voix douce, timide.

Elle se tourna vers la droite. Sakura et Takumi accourraient, suivis de Hinoka.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. _Pourquoi cette envie de pleurer augmentait de plus en plus? Ce n'était pas seulement le poids du choix, non?_

«C'EST MA SOEUR.» Cria Élise, en courant vers Xander. Léo et Camilla la suivaient. Ils l'imploraient tous du regard. Elle allait faire un pas vers eux, presque instinctivement, mais elle regarda de l'autre côté.

La douceur et l'espoir dans le regard de Ryoma, l'amour dans celui de Hinoka, l'espoir et la peur dans celui de Sakura et le même espoir dans celui de Takumi. Takumi qui l'avait pourtant rejeté de toutes ses forces. Et pourtant cette même crainte...la peur qu'elle les abandonne...brillait dans ses yeux. Un flot d'émotions la submergea.

_Douleur._

_Chagrin._

_Désespoir._

_Regret._

Sans savoir pourquoi, l'idée de retourner à Nohr souleva soudain une profonde répulsion en elle, et elle tira son épée de sa ceinture.

C'était la décision de sa vie.

_**Et...** _

«XANDER. Retires tes troupes!»

* * *

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
